My Ward Belongs With His Master!
by Yukimi of the darkness
Summary: Sequel to My son belongs with his manservant! This time with Gaius as he observes Arlin relatioship!Rated M and charecters are male for a reason, in other words: YAOI Also has Omake inside, and R'n'R, k?  .


**_My ward belongs with his master!_**

**_Rated M for a reason, M/M action, so kiddies and homophobic, away you fly~_**

Gaius doesn't really know what has gotten over him these days; his back has been killing him for quite some time, but that's not what has gotten to him, oh no, it was his fascination with his ward and prince. You see, after he caught Morgana and Gwen -Sweet Gwen!- giggling over few pictures of his ward and his prince, for lack of better word, fucking, he found himself strangely fascinated by said coupling.

Of course, he knew that his king, too, was fascinated by that coupling, and tried to hide it. Unfortunately, Uther wasn't good at hiding these kind of things; he has too much temper, but Gaius could. Gaius could hide his fascination very well. He also managed to hide his own well drawn portraits of Arthur and Merlin, which Morgana paid him to draw. The fact he could draw very well is well known around the kingdom.

Amusingly enough; Uther could hardly hide his anger when he saw either Arthur or Merlin flirting with someone else, but Gauis could; he is a physician and he works behind the scenes, in the shadows. He didn't expect Uther to do anything with his fascination, but he did; he found a wedding document with Arthur and Merlin's name written in it. He decided to keep silent about it, and hide the document from Uther as a revenge for not telling him about his plans.

So when Sophia came, and Arthur started acting like he loved her, ALAWTFM (and Gaius) weren't too pleased with the entire affair.

But, dammit his back was killing him!

* * *

><p>Gaius was simply enjoying a good day, in his good chambers, in his good chair, reading his good book. Until she came and ruined his day. Just great, simply great; now he has to deal with Uther throwing a temper tantrum about how another girl came to seduce his gay son.<p>

Of course he replied the same way he usually did; "If your son's gay, then why worry about him being seduced by women?"

That calmed ALAWTFM down momentarily, but to their (and Gaius's) horror, Arthur claimed that he fell in love with the girl.

But to ALAWTFM (and Gaius's) relief, Merlin has snapped Arthur out of his trance.

Many thought that Merlin broke Arthur's enchantment with a kiss, but they were smart enough not to question that little fact. Except for Morgana.

"Are you crazy? If anyone was going to break somebody's curse with a kiss it would be me!"

-Arthur.

"Are you saying I'm a damsel?"

-Merlin.

"You sure do have the looks for it!"

-Arthur.

"Are you saying that I'm a woman?"

Unbeknown to them, Gwen was documenting their argument with a sly smile; she would have Gaius draw out the argument and have him alter the end from them throwing pillows to each other to them having a kiss.

In his chambers, Gaius tossed a poison to his 'unused potions, cabinet of death'. He didn't get a chance to try his new poison on Sophia. Maybe another chance would show itself...

But, dammit! His back was so sore...

* * *

><p>Lady Elaine was a nice, if not a bit energetic, girl. Gaius should know; he knew the girl when she was a little girl, but that didn't stop him from being murderous when their engagement was set.<p>

Again, he had to deal with Uther's terrible tantrums; this time it was about how arrogant the other king was, and the stupid expectations that made him agree to it.

"You should've said no." Gaius told him flatly, flipping the pages of his thick book.

"How can I say no?"

"You just said it."

No need to know that the ending wasn't on Gaius' favor. Of course, you'd disagree if you call having a dagger thrown toward you good.

So, when Uther begged him -in a royal fashion, of course- to help him annul the engagement. Gaius made a wonderful plan. A Wonderful, but disastrously dangerous plan. He would test his poison on Lady Elaine! But that plan was ruined when Merlin told him about his discovery; Lady Elaine was a changeling!

Now his conscious won't let him kill the poor girl; she must be tormented by the Fae that inhabits her.

He ordered Merlin to find a way to convince Arthur not to marry.

When he passed Arthur's chambers after he destroyed the Fae, he safely chose to ignore the moans of Arthur and the sounds of sucking. Honestly, he'd have to teach Merlin the Muting Spell one of these days. Maybe after he gets married to Arthur; they're doing good job on fan service.

But still, he needs to lay down; his back was killing him!

* * *

><p>Gaius doesn't really know what did the Prince Prat #2 did this time (Prince Prat #1 is Uther, even though he's a king now), but it was probably bad; Merlin was wailing in his room about, and he quotes:<p>

"He hates me~! What does he see in that bitch?"

And then after that, he went into a violent rant, and Gaius can swear he heard few things breaking, and again he quotes:

"That damn, ugly, old, slug! That heartless bastard who can never give a good fuck! Always leaving me hanging, or flirting with others and then has the nerve to call me his lover! I should kill him! I should just cut him really painfully, and I'm not talking about him but his dick! How could he leave me for that bitch?"

And then he went back to being depressed.

"What does she have that I don't...?"

Gaius was angry, and that was mildly put; he was furious! So he stalked toward the prince's room and saw what he never imagined to see; Prince Prat #2 was with Vivian. He mentally gagged; ewww...

But instead of trying to throw his poison at her, he choose to calmly move out of the room to comfort Merlin and leave things to fate's hand.

After all, Fate seems to hate him; he never managed to use his poison at anyone who got romantically linked with Arthur, so why now?

But that didn't stop him from pouring the poison on the peace-loving-not-stupid-ugly-gay king. Watching that faker run around dragging his poor sex slave/manservant around, Gaius couldn't help but wonder:

Ah, could life get any better?

...Actually yeah it can; how he wished that the pain on his lower back would disappear.

* * *

><p>The actual problem began when Arthur began to flirt with Gwen; Morgana and Uther had a fit, expressing it quite verbally, and Gaius was beginning to feel as if Arthur and Merlin's relationship was cursed.<p>

As it turned out, Arthur was just flirting with Gwen with no real feelings, Gwen and ALAWTFM (and Gaius, can't forget our closet Yaoi-lover) but Merlin wasn't convinced; he wouldn't allow Arthur to touch him.

"She's my best friend, Arthur!"

"Merlin, I am sorry!"

A loud, stinging sound of sharp flesh meeting flesh sounded.

"Don't come close, and don't you dare touch me!"

Gaius sighed, and detached himself from the wall, from where he was observing the scene using the peep hole ALAWTFM made before.

It was about time he interfered, and he's not talking (surprisingly) about his poisons –err, I mean medicines.

* * *

><p>Merlin can't help but wonder what was happening; one minute he was mucking Arthur's Stables when suddenly he was knocked out, and now he finds himself chained to the bed. Naked. Chained to the bed and naked. Seriously, is there any doubt about who kidnapped- err...Man-napped him?<p>

"Arthur!"

He exclaimed, angrily.

"Yes, my love?"

"Don't call me that!"

Merlin replied, choosing to ignore the erection he was getting from it.

"Why should I listen to you? I mean, I have you chained to my bed, naked and hard just waiting to be fucked, so why shouldn't I do what I please?"

Arthur questioned, crawling on top of Merlin. He was still fully clothed. Merlin found that unfair. Very unfair, but he chose not to express his feelings. Not that he could; Arthur has already claimed his lips for himself.

"Mmmmhm-!"

Merlin moaned while Arthur circled his fingers around his nipples, but not touching them. Slowly, very slowly, in a torturous pace, he caressed them, but not pinching-which is what Merlin wanted. Arthur could finally feel Merlin's erection, poking his clothed thigh. He moaned, thinking about touching it, but that had to wait.

"S-stop, Mmmh, ah!"

Merlin said, hating how his voice was shaking, and how wanton it made him sound, but that thought was removed from his mind by Arthur finally, _finally_ pinched his nipples and twisting them, giving Merlin jolts of pleasure.

"Aaah!"

Merlin screamed, as he came all over Arthur's clothes. Arthur smiled, finally getting what he wanted.

"Why, Merlin! You naughty boy; you didn't let me touch you here!"

Arthur said, his hands sneaking down Merlin's softening erection, stroking it back to life. While he was stroking, Merlin heard:

"I'm sorry, please forgive me…"

Arthur whispered softly into his ear, licking it.

"If it will make you forgive me, I'll untie you and let you ride me."

Merlin gulped, feeling more blood rush into his groin area. Is he hearing what he's hearing? Impossible! Arthur loved controlling him in bed and hardly allowed him to ride him and set the pace himself. Fortunately, he found his voice:

"Ok."

Merlin felt Arthur grin while his hands left his member –he groaned when he did that– and began to untie the silk ropes.

When Arthur began to take off his sticky clothes, Merlin quickly began to help him, eager for more action despite his earlier claims. Arthur chuckled, but didn't comment; who was he to complain when his lover wore such a beautiful expression?

When he was finally devoid of clothes, Merlin didn't waste any time in straddling him and slowly guiding himself to sit on Arthur member. He was already slick, he noticed.

_Arthur must have prepared me before I woke_

Merlin thought, setting up a slow pace in the beginning, but it became faster and faster when Arthur began slamming onto his prostate, and pumping his member at the same time.

They came at the same time, and while they were bathing in their afterglow, Arthur opened his mouth and said:

"I'm sorry, I love you."

Merlin dropped himself on Arthur's chest, and kissed him hard.

Arthur grinned, making sure to hide the book Gaius gave him titled: "How to seduce your lover and make them forgive you" By: UGAY (You Gay, LOL **U**ther**Ga**ius)

Who knew that old man had a book like this with him?

In Gaius's chambers, Uther looked around trying to find the book he has written long time ago when he was a young man around his son's age; it was about how he seduced Gaius and made him forgive him and not turn him to a frog whenever he messed up.

It even had their name together as the place of the author: **U**ther and **Ga**ius, though the 'y' at the end was more placed there as a pun than anything.

Uther sighed; why won't Gaius sleep with him anymore? Oh yeah; he married Ygraine. He suddenly grinned: if only Gaius knew what was happening to him every bight while he was sleeping!

Locked in his bedroom, Gaius hummed. He was happy, very happy; he finally got rid of that stupid book Uther wrote long time ago! Now Uther won't know how to seduce him! Still, his back was killing him; could it be age? Nah; he's just as healthy as his apprentice...Hm, this pain reminds him of the pain he was used to when he and Uther were 'together'…No matter; it's in the past, and Uther probably doesn't even remember how to use his dick in a sexual way after all of these years.

Oh, Gaius…If only you knew that these things are always in the mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>!*!Omake!*!<span>_**

Merlin stared.

Uther stared.

Merlin gaped.

Uther's eyebrows were raised.

Merlin opened his mouth and gave a loud girlish screach, and ran out of Gaius's chamber, shouting things about how the king had no honor.

Uther winced at that. If it wasn't Arthur's Lover who found him like this, he would have ordered their heads off... Uther stared down and grinned; good he didn't wake up. Now he can go back to ravishing the sleeping Gauis.

* * *

><p>Merlin sobbed on Arthur's shoulders while the older man was busy 'patting' him, in other words, groping him.<p>

"Well, you did say that Father and Gaius were doing it few weeks ago..."

Merlin stared at him, with his eyes wide, he began to poke Arthur on his chest.

"It was something I used to tease you, so that we can have a wonderful sex!" Merlin said, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest, and Arthur's outraged responce went unnoticed: "Hey! I always give you the best Sex you've ever had!"

"Like hell you so!"

"Do you want to test that theory now?"

"Eep!"

Life continued as usual in Camelot's castle; Arthur was still a sex maniac who loved Merlin and especially his butt, and Uther kept loving Gaius during his sleep, and Merlin remained the same sly lover who loved angering his lover, all the while Gaius remained blissfully unaware of anything, including why he was hurting, seeing how Merlin conveniently forgot the traumatic event he went through, courtesy of Arthur.

Including the fact that Uther regained his book from (stole from) Arthur.

But he somehow knew that Prince Prat #1 had something to do with his pain.

He always did.

**_End _**

**_R & R, please? ^^_**


End file.
